


Do whatever you want

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Regret, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter went with Anthony to Amsterdam in a business trip. The last night, the man got drunk and Peter isn't going to miss the chance to get what he had desired for a very long time...





	Do whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Haz lo que quieras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161587) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> The characters are not of my own, but the story, yes, so please, if you like it, just share it with your friends :)  
> Don't steal. That's bad xD
> 
> English is not my mother language so if I have some typo or grammar mistakes... let me know :)
> 
> \--------- 
> 
> Thanks kat for indicate some mistakes ^-^

That was their last night in Amsterdam. The man had a slight headache probably because of the amount of drinks he had been drinking.

The shy kid walked him into his room. He had to do it since that man was the one who invited him to go with him in a business travel.

“Thanks for walk me in, kid.” The man said trying to sit down on the big bed in the main room.

“It's nothing, Mr. Stark.” The kid said gulping. “I-- Will you okay if I leave you by your own?”

“Yeah, sure.” Anthony said catching a pillow and wrapping it with his arms. He looked so helpless for the kid.

“I-- Could I take your shoes off at least?”

“Do whatever you want, kid.” Anthony said with a sleepy voice. Drinking was usual for him and he usually could to stand up and let people that he was actually drunk, but that night he failed in a miserable way. Could it be because of the age? Because of too much years of drinks? He didn’t know, what he actually knew it that Peter’s massages on the plant of his feet was way too good to let them go. “Damn, kid. I thought you were just to take my shoes off.”

“Yeah, but you say ‘Do whatever you want’ right next to that.”

“Wait a minute…” Anthony pushed his body upward to take a look of Peter massaging his feet. He started with his plant, then removes his socks and took care of his fingers. “God, you’re amazing…” Anthony he couldn’t but to moan about it. He can’t remember the last time his toes were massaged but it seems that it was a long time ago. He felt like his body was electrified every time Peter touched _that_ spot to drive him insane.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah…”

“Are you enjoying this?”

“Yeah… I’m quite sleepy, too, so if I say something inappropriate…”

“I make you did something inappropriate…” Peter’s voice sound weird for him, so he took a glimpse to see that boy. He could see a wild look into his eyes, something strange since it was Peter, the kid, the nerd whom he always talked about tech and stuff like that every time they met. He knew he was gay, that was one of the first things that May told him about his nephew their first met. That unusual characteristic about him made the kid to blush what seemed cute for him and just that. Peter was always a kid for him but above all, Peter was May’s nephew almost her son and it would be inappropriate to feel something else about him but fraternal love. He never thought that way about him, so, why he was… _that_ hard?

When Anthony tried to put his thoughts in order, the Peter’s hands were unzipping his pants and taking care of his boner.

“Peter, don’t--” He tried to stop the kid but he was kissing his cock so gently that make Anthony to shiver.

“I’m just… helping you…, Mr. Stark…” The kid groaned looking at him just a few seconds.

He couldn’t even think in a proper way. The kid spread Anthony’s legs, kissed his inner thigh just to reach the fabric of his underwear and try to pull it down with his teeth. He took a look to see Anthony. Yes. He was looking down at him and the world started to give a shit for the man just like Peter wanted.

The kid smirked and his hands helped him to take off the last piece of clothes on Anthony’ body.

When the kid learned to suck a dick the way he was doing with his? Anthony could see Peter’s curls becoming a mess when his head was digging him back and forth in such wild way he never experienced before.

“Peter, I think that’s… enough…” Anthony gasped.

“Yeah, you’re right.” The kid pointed out stood up just to Anthony to notice his boner being shook by Peter’s hand. “I’m ready…” He whispered. That was so wild, so forbidden but at the same time it seemed to be so good to be true. The kid took his clothes off and crawled on the bed to sit down on Anthony’s lap. He started to move back and forth slowly in a sexy way even when he was a kid, even when he was a man like him. His hands opened Anthony’s shirt and take a look to his torso like he was admiring the man. “I’ve never told you, but… you were my first man…” Anthony looked at Peter puzzled. “You were the first man I cum for.” He was moaning in her statement. It didn’t seem to be his first time if Anthony could say it. “I want you so badly…” Peter kept saying and tasted Anthony’s skin to the point to know where exactly to touch to make the man to lose his common sense. He sat down on Anthony’s lap again and put the man’s cock inside of him. “This feels so good…” He whispered without make any movement, just feeling that long lasting hard cock inside of his body. “Mr. Stark…” He said jumping up slowly on Anthony’s body. “Tony…”

The man below him was losing his mind –if his mind wasn’t already lost. He was fucking a fifteen kid. He was fucking May’s nephew. He was fucking Peter.

If he ever had a little chance to get a ticket to the Paradise what was happening on those sheets was wiping away that chance. He could even feel the fire of Hell going through all his body right to his cock feeling trapped inside of that kid’s body.

Anthony knew that do that thing with Peter was wrong, but to don’t it would be the worst. His inside felt incredible tight and his moans were like the cheapest whore you can find in the street. Peter was holding his body by resting his palms on Anthony’s knees. The man raise one hand to touch the kid, because he wanted to take control of the situation, but in the deep part of him Anthony knew that it would be “a not so terrible situation” if he had the less contact as possible with him but the one that they were having at that moment, even when that was the most intimate of above all.

 

The sound of the phone woke him up. He tried to catch the call without opening his eyes, but the nightstand seemed so far away that he didn’t find it. He chuckled and finally sat down and he found himself on the other side of the bed. He massaged his head, got closer to the nightstand and answered the call. He sighed when he read the name of the person who was calling on the screen.

“ _Good morning. Please tell is not so early_ ”, May said.

“Not at all. I was in the bathroom.”

“ _I see. How are you two?_ ”

“We’re good… We’re good…” Anthony turned a little so he could take a glimpse of Peter’s back who was sleeping by his side.

“ _Are you coming back today?_ ”

“Yes, but we’re arriving tomorrow. Don’t wait for me awake.”

May laughed.

“ _Tony…_ ”

“Hm?”

“ _Thanks for gave Peter this chance. If it wasn’t because of you, he would be trapped in Queens forever…_ ”

“You don’t have anything to thank for, May. Peter is… is family… He is your family… So, he is my family too.”

Anthony started to play with the copy of the former Avengers’ tower that Peter gave to him as a present.

“ _Even so… Thank you… for appear in our lives._ ”

“See you tomorrow.”

“ _See you tomorrow. I love you._ ”

“I love you too.”

Anthony ended the call and sighed.

How he was going to deal from now with his fiancé-to-be and his nephew-to-be whom he had sex several hours ago?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> The charger of my laptop is alive (yeah, I didn't buy a new one yet ^^;) so I wanted to finish this translation :D
> 
> How do you think about this Peter? :|


End file.
